Marvel's Human Hero
by Eternal4Ever
Summary: I'm no hero...I just know when someone those something right or not, and I know that having the Regenerate Degenerate around is not a great idea, but he and I are crazy...Don't let Professor X hear that, he will get mad. Either way, why don't you follow my story from a simple punch to a star shooting knockout! Welcome to the Marvel Universe-Wade, hands off the keyboard now!(Hiatus)


How those it feels to know nothing of your past? To ask yourself each day, why am I here? Who were your parents? What's your purpose in life? To look in the mirror and asked, why I don't have parents like normal people?

How those it feels to know that you were brought to become a living weapon? That you will be able to kill and destroy anything on its way? To be called a necessary monster for the good of mankind? To force you to experiment you so that you become even dangerous?

How those it feels to suddenly remembered why you were here? That you remember how you came to this place? To become enraged and tried to fight back, only to fail terribly and label you a failed experiment?

How those it feel, knowing that you train for five long years….only to fail and be thrown into a cage like trash? To only be seen and be treated as a filthy animal?

Because that's my childhood-

"OH COME ON! CAN YOU HURRY UP WITH THIS SUMMARY!"

"... _*Sigh*_ Thanks for ruining the moment."

"What? This was explaining the most cliche summary of them all, did you took the story of Logan and Hulk all together to do this?"

"No, this is how it happened to me. You were there."

"...Oh, right."

"I really question myself how can I stand you? What about you guys?"

…

…

…

…

"...I'm talking to you, readers." a sigh, "Yes, I have fourth-wall break powers, blame this guy for that."

"You're welcome by the way!" said the famous- "Woah, Woah, Woah! Espera un momentito, idiota! You don't need to explain who the fuck am I!" yelled- "Stop it! I'm the king here! You're my bitch, got it!?"

 _*Click*_ the sound of a gun with anti-healing bullets ready to shoot.

"...I'll shut up now."

Good...Like I was typing before been interrupted, the one talking was a red and black spandex creature wielding two katanas on his back.

"…..THAT'S IT!?" the merc with the mouth shouts. "You threaten to shoot me with anti-healing bullets, only to say this bullshit!?"

"Your fault for stopping him write, I have here the description he was going to use for you," said the first voice, which belongs to a boy in his 19 years.

"I don't want to hear that from you! I bet anytime soon, this guy will describe your look, _'superhero'_ costume, almost barf right there, and powers!"

"Because nobody knows who the fuck am I. You, however, are the legendary Merc with the Mouth, the Regenerate Degenerate, the Ninja-Spider. **Deadpool."**

"Yeah, yeah, and because of that, I don't get a fucking description of myself, I swear to Potato God, that if Spider-Man gets a full description of his suit, I will destroy this story!" Deadpool turn to the screen, "You hear me, Eternal4Ever! I'll mince 'nd dice this bullshit of a story!"

Message send to phone, "...Keep talking pal, will see who stay single at the end of this."

The anti-hero gasps in shock, "You….monster!"

"Funny, you're one of them."

"...I'm _sooooo_ gonna kill this motherfucker when this story is done." Deadpool glared at me with daggers.

"...Yeah, so I guess I should introduce myself as well," the young boy came out from the shadow. "My name is Ellis Vanguard, E for short. My codename is . And as you already notice….I live with the Degenerate Regenerate. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Love you too!"

"Zip it, Wade," Ellis said as he suddenly remembered something, "Now that I think about it, shouldn't you be getting ready for Deadpool 2?"

"... SHIT! YOU'RE RIGHT! I MUST MAKE SURE RYAN REYNOLDS DOESN'T MAKE A HORRIBLE EXPRESSION OF ME!" and with that, the Merc ran out of the door, slamming it hard.

"...I still think Logan was better-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

"Fine, you big baby." Ellis sigh before turning to me. "Anyway...what else I need to say? Uhh….Well, as the title upward says, I'm human with powers beyond normal, got them from Weapon X Program….I know, I know, how am I alive from that? Three words; He. Was. Here."

Suddenly, Ellis phone ring out, he took it out and look at it and saw he had a message, _('Huh….Who could it be?')_ he taps on it, only to be greeted by a photo. "... Really? These two are really getting on my nerves…" he sighs as he then received a voice message. He hits play and instantly regretted.

" _Hey, darling! How you been?! I'm good by the way! Even though we haven't gone roughly in the bed for too long~! Anyway, Felicia and I will be heading home like in a few days, hope your ready to finish that round hard! Also, Miss Pussycat here has been a very, very, but VERY bad kitty, and she would love for you to 'punish her hard' if you catch my drift! Later bad boy!"_

…

..

.

"... Goddammit, Gwen," Ellis sigh as he threw his phone away on the bed, "As if Felicia and you don't play with me enough already…. How was it that we are in a relationship again?"

A beat.

"...Yes, I said relationship, as in boyfriend and girlfriend, and yes, they both are my girlfriends, alongside several others." He turns to the screen, "Why are you surprised? If you have read the other stories of this guy, you should have seen this coming." He rolled his eyes around before turning to the mirror, he was wearing some casual clothes on his light brown skin, he sapphires eyes, short black hair, but most shocking of all were the scars that he had on both of his arms, like if they had something on it and were ripped it apart, also both arms were muscled enough, making his scars look like a badass.

"...Yeah, long story short, I….I once had some implants on my arms….and I ripped them out, with my bare hands." He caressed one of them with his finger, "The pain was indescribable...but those assholes experiments gave me a minor healing factor, not as amazing as Wade's or Logan's, but enough for me to survive."

He then turns to the nightstand, where there was a letter, with the eagle design. "And this here? Is an invitation to a Superhero party on Stark Tower in two days…...I know, what? How did I get this? You'll be surprised how much a stalker Tony is. Hell, even Cap was following me for a week, I don't know if I should be scared or glad that two icons of Earth were after me. Also, Prof. X wants me to accompany the X-Men, and that there will be a tournament for heroes, some of them would like to test me in battle."

Suddenly, Wade burst out through the door, holding an M4, "You fucktard! I knew you got an invitation!" He began to shoot, all the bullets hitting everywhere except Ellis, who had a bored expression. After the gun was out, Wade threw it away, "Is not fair! Why can't I-"

"One; nobody there likes you. Two; you'll break into the party like always."

"...I really hate that you know what to say." He said when suddenly, a bullet went right through his head, making him fall down.

"God-Fucking-Dammit Wade!" A voice belonging to a woman yelled said, "Is like what, 6 AM? People are sleeping!" said the woman as she enters the room, revealing the well-endowed female with light blue skin, a round black mark on her left eye, black lips, light blue eyes and short black hair that was combed more to the right side of her head. Her attire consisted of a tight black leather suit that hugged her body tightly while showing off the top of her cleavage, a black collar around her neck, blue pants, a grey belt with several devices attached to it, a handgun on each side of her hips, although, one of it was on her hand right, and she had a very pissed off expression.

"What people? **Domino** , you're the only one here who's sleeping." Ellis said, remembering that the rest of his girls were out.

"Love, I have a hangover, so don't start." the newly introduce Domino said, showing her red eyes.

"WHAT?! How the fuck doesn't he get a bullet to the face?! He has healing factor!" Deadpool yelled as he stood up.

"Because he's cute, unlike you," Domino replied, shooting the Merc once again.

"WHYYYY?!"

"Alright Domino, that's enough." Ellis tap her shoulders, making her drop down, "And as much as I would like to see this, I need to go." He said and he raised his two fingers and began to spin them, a portal appearing. "I promise Doctor Stranger and Spider-Man some help with something about controlling a magical item."

"Strange and Spidey? Screw you and your luck to have a good relationship with good guys!" Deadpool flips him a bird.

"Because nobody likes you, hell, even Domino has to really think things through everytime she calls you for help," Ellis said with a deadpan face.

"True." The good luck mutant nods.

"Either way, see you all later," he kisses Domino on the cheek, which she chuckle out, before jumping through the portal.

"Hey! And my kiss!?" Deadpool asked in anger.

Another portal appeared and Ellis appeared with a disgusted face, "I wouldn't kiss your face, even if you were the last person on Earth." he then disappears again.

And so...where was I?

….Ah yes! You might be wondering, how am I in this position? What kind of power do I have that even the likes of the Avengers, X-Men, Strange, Wade, hell _(spoiler alert)_ even the bad guys like Doom, Magneto, Ultron, even Thanos, want on me….First off, no, I'm not a mutant. I'm just a human….who has a minor healing factor, ('Reason my scars are intact and not heal') and second…. That's why you are here to find out, right?...The story of the third human who has no superpower but fights overpower villains and heroes… The story of the Out-Boxing hero…

My name is Ellis Vanguard, but the world will know me….as **E. Combo!**

* * *

 _Hello! And Welcome to my new story, Marvel's Human Hero! For this story to continue, I have a job for you! Yes, YOU, I want you to tell me, how do Ellis meets the Marvel cast. Warning though, not all of them will appered, but anyways, give me your ideas and thoughts, review or PM me! And I'll see you on this road to Marvel! Good bye!_

 _Ps: You already know the pairing and already meet three of them, but who would you think should be in? Leave though!_


End file.
